


Often

by rebelcircus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bratty!JungWooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung - Freeform, Dom Choi San, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Mostly WOOSAN, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcircus/pseuds/rebelcircus
Summary: Wooyoung wince at the pain of getting his hair pulled in such a strong grip, “let go, motherfucker! Leave me alone.”They chuckled at the latter’s words. The one who had shot the victim is now approaching him. He then sat down squatting to face Wooyoung. He raised his face using his index finger to make Wooyoung face him. “Feisty.” He gripped his chin and scanned his face with a smirk, “and pretty looking.”“He saw us killing Hyunsuk,” One of the four of them now spoke up, eyeing Wooyoung carefully before letting out a groan. “What do we do now? Joong will be mad.”“Just kill him, San.”“No.” San, who was gripping Wooyoung’s chin disagrees with the man. “I’ll have him.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Beginning

Wooyoung leaned back into his seat as he lets out a heavy sigh. He stares at his laptop’s monitor in silence, his fingers remained on the mouse. Then he pressed the letters on the keyboard carefully until the phrase formed:

_WOO V.S. DAD_

There’s a sudden ache in his ache as his mind thought of his father. Wooyoung then slammed his fists into the table, letting go of his building rage. He keeps on replaying the thing that happened a moment ago with father.

_"You never once tried to understand me!"_

_"Don't say that, Woo. I care about you,”_

_"Oh, yeah. I’m wrong. I’m your son who is always wrong. But you never tried to understand. About what I wanted. About my hopes. About my future. I’m really disappointed. Quite disappointed with what has happened between you, mom and me. I am disappointed with the state of our family. "_

_"I can't do anything. I can no longer fight for her as my wife.."_

_"But you’re a man! A husband! You should know what to do."_

_"Both mom and dad are wrong, Woo.” He sighed, resting his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulder as he stare at his son. “my mistake was not being enough for us, and her mistake was accepting me out of sympathy than sincerity.. You don't need to know all this. . "_

_"Dad, I’m almost 18 years old. Your son is an adult. I am also a part of the family."_

Finally, Wooyoung got the opportunity that he have been waiting for so lon. To tell everything to his father. Apparently he appeared to be brave enough to achieve this opportunity to dig up his father’s restlessness all this time, especially about his mother. In fact, from the beginning Wooyoung was burdened with questions about his parents. Since few years ago he had started being curious, watching, scanning each of their behaviours.

This happens because he had to ensure his friends that his family are doing fine. Although it is very obvious it is not, Wooyoung still had to come up with a decent answer about his family to the point he had to wonder, why does his friends have to torture the feelings of a teenage like him who did not understand anything at that time.

_"That’s the reality. You need to be honest with your friends that we’re not together anymore. There’s no need for you to make excuses or even create something else that is not true."_

But Wooyoung’s father never wanted to know, let alone understand about it all from years ago to this moment. It's easy for him to say it all. Have he actually thought of how he will be facing bad opinions from friends who also never want to understand? Friends who are just in for the tea and fun chatter. Friends who have never been willing to greet him with perseverance and sympathy, who often fall into complexity.

Maybe only her— the person he love the most; only her who never got tired of listening to his cries and comforts him like no other can.

His mother.

_"I never stopped you from meeting dad. He’s still your dad. It should stay that way forever. Don’t you worry about us. That's our business. What's important to me is that your relationship with mom and dad are still the same."_

Wooyoung once hugged her tightly and kissed her cold hand when those words swept him into the realm of emotion. It feels like he always want to be in the arms of his mother who really feels the degree of protection.

He took a deep breath to soothe his anger and resentment mixed inside. His gaze fell on the digital clock on the side of the table. The time now shows exactly 10 o’clock. He closed his laptop and reached for the duffel bag on the side of the bed. He shoved his laptop into the bag, smartphone and all the essentials before stepping out of the room.

As he went down the stairs, he happened to come across his father.

"Where are you going, Woo?" He questioned the latter, noticing the bag that is in his hand.

Wooyoung glared at his father before answering, "To a friend’s." He immediately stormed out to the main door and out of the house. Yeonjun and him had planned to go out to eat together tonight with the aim of completing the group assignment given by their English teacher this afternoon. So Wooyoung will be focusing on his assignment as of now.

Without wasting any more time, he took a light step – making his way towards the destination; a small cafe nearby. To get there he had to use the dark alleys because if he follow the main road, later on he will be chased by wild dogs like before; he don’t wanna die young. He once passed that path at night like this- ended up being chased by a dog until he fell rolling into the drain. The intense pain could not be interpreted in words, which only the Almighty understands.

Wooyoung stopped dead in his track when he suddenly heard screams like people fighting; along with the sound of gunfire. The sounds suddenly happened to stop him, foolishly he searched for the source of the sound. In the darkness of the night, he saw four figures of men standing stoutly in front of a man who was kneeling; which then collapsed into a rough tar road. His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had just witnessed.

**Someone just fucking got murdered. Right in front of my very own eyes.**

Wooyoung can feel his legs shook violently at the sight before him. There he saw; one person- holding the victim’s arm behind his back to strain his movement, another person who just finished shooting the victim with no mercy as the other two more were just merely staring at the now lifeless body. The one who was holding the dead throws him to the ground, letting the body collapse into the rough tar road before his gaze falls upon him.

As they locked eyes, Wooyoung who just wasted his opportunity to run before he’s caught made a rash decision by.. going yolo. **Let’s just fucking run.** And that’s what he did. But once a dumb is always a dumb. In just less than four steps, perhaps due to extreme fear, he fell down face first on the floor. He was given no time to recover from the fall as he was pulled up by his hair, forcing him to look up at the criminal.

“Pretty little thing. What are you doing out, wandering all alone?” The man spoke up, his voice as sweet as honey and it irks Wooyoung to the core. The rest of his friends later join them and stares down at him. Wooyoung wince at the pain of getting his hair pulled in such a strong grip, “let go, motherfucker! Leave me alone.”

They chuckled at the latter’s words. The one who slit the victim’s throat is now approaching him. He then sat down squatting to face Wooyoung. He raised his face using his index finger to make Wooyoung face him. “Feisty.” He gripped his chin and scanned his face with a smirk, “and pretty looking.”

“He saw us killing Hyunsuk,” One of the four of them now spoke up, eyeing Wooyoung carefully before letting out a groan. “What do we do now? Joong will be mad.”

“Just kill him, San.”

“No.” San, who was gripping Wooyoung’s chin disagrees with the man. “I’ll have him.”


	2. Choi San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What people don’t understand is that he don’t kill for fun.
> 
> Here’s the tricky part; he only kills bad people. Rapist, abuser, you name it. These innocent people paid him to murder the people who made their life a hell. Who was he to deny such request?

“You up for the mission, San?” Hongjoong passed him the folder which contains every detail of the person he should go after. He looks through the folder before returning it back to the owner, nodding his head. Hongjoong smiled and gave him a thumbs up, patting his head as a goodluck wish.

Killing is his job. Always have been. Well – that’s what he do for living. He needed money to survive, didn’t he? Having such a gifted talent of killing people without leaving any traces behind and also being blessed with a professional team as his backup – he wouldn’t want to live any other life than this.

What people don’t understand is that he don’t kill for fun.

Here’s the tricky part; he only kills bad people. Rapist, abuser, you name it. These innocent people paid him to murder the people who made their life a hell. Who was he to deny such request?

San jerked his head forward to take a glance of himself in the mirror. He didn’t look like himself. He’s extremely pale, he also had specks of blood littered all over his face messily. He bring his hand up and wiped them away, smearing the blood on his cheeks. He look away quickly and let out a shaky breath before turning around, ready to leave the scene. San never knew that this is what his life had come to.

_San was a broke, fresh dropped out of college student when he was abducted. As usual, just like every normal person he was walking back to his home down the street until a hand grabbed his wrist and everything went blank as he felt someone hit him with something – which he thought was a gun._

_He woke up a couple of hours later with a heavy headache due to the hard blow they had given him at the back of his head, his hands and legs were tied to the chair. He looked around and saw there’s a camera; possibly there are people watching him at the moment. He was too scared to even do anything anyway, and that was when the door opened. San turned his head to door and asked what any person would. Cliché? “What do you want from me?”_

_Stood before him right now is a man that doesn’t look any older than him – probably the same age as him even. But that doesn’t matter right now. His red hair makes him look intimidating. The red head let out a chuckle. “Choi San, right?”_

_They did a background check on me. San’s reply was only a glare, refusing to speak up._

_“We have been watching you for a long time, San. I’m Hongjoong.” Red head – Hongjoong, took a step forward and gripped his chin, making him look up at him. “We’re lucky that you’re small and easy to catch. Let’s make you comfortable, shall we?” Hongjoong released him from his restraint and San immediately rub his wrists due to the tightness of the ropes around his skin to soothe the pain. Hongjoong then motioned San to follow him, and San just did as he was told with no question._

_San was met with another five pair of eyes, eyeing him from head to toe. For some odd reasons, he doesn’t feel scared at all. He then took a seat next to Hongjoong since he’s a little bit comfortable around the latter – as he was the first person he met right after the stunt they pulled on him._

_“How can someone so cute and innocent like this kill his own parents? I wonder,”_

_San’s eyes widen in surprise. “How do you know?”_

_No one is supposed to know what happened to his parents. He had live his life convincing the people around him that his parents died in a car accident. Nobody ever noticed anything weird about the disappearance of his parents – which they simply assumed San was not comfortable to talk about his parents._

_“Yunho-ya. Give him a break, he just woke up. He must be confused and everything.” The man next to Yunho turns to San and gave him a small assuring smile. “I’m Seonghwa, nice to meet you.” He continues._

_“Ain’t that a great thing, tho?” Another man spoke up. His voice was husky, as if he smoked. San stares at him and he stares back into his eyes and smirked, “he got an innocent cute face. People look past him. They don’t sense anything suspicious.” He stated._

_“Smart thinking, Mingi. You’re finally using your brain for once.” Another blonde guy that was seated right across of San spoke up, his voice sounds flat and uninterest._

_“What the fuck, Yeosang? I’m offended!”_

_San laughs slightly at the slander before voicing his question from before once again. “So, what is it that you want from me?” San eyed them one by one and someone snapped him from his thoughts when they put a hand on his shoulder._

_“I’m so sorry for the trouble, San. My name is Jongho. Hongjoong and I works for the KNP. We are private detectives.” Jongho slides a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and gesture him to take a sip before continuing. “These guys here are our team, but I can assure you that they are harmless. Just a little bit dumb and careless is all.”_

_San takes a sip of the hot chocolate and he felt more relaxed than before. The sweetness made him forget that he was abducted as he listens to Jongho. “Well.. what do you want me for?” He questioned, yet again._

_“We want you to be our team’s assassin.” Hongjong state and San’s mouth dropped. He instantly put the cup down and stares at Hongjoong in disbelieve. “You want me to kill people?”_

_“Aye, it’s not your first time. You killed-“ Yunho wasn’t able to finish his words as Seonghwa elbowed him in the stomach, making him cry out._

_“We want you to kill people. But only the bad ones. Terrorists, serial killers, rapists, you name them all.” Yeosang stated boldly. San now noticed how this expressionless this man is._

_“And if I refuse?”_

_“You will like it here, I promise. Give us a chance and see for yourself.”_

San scoffed at the memory as he climbed into the van and was met with the guys – his family. “Wow San, you look like shit.” Yeosang handed him a towel. Well, San obviously ended up agreeing to become the team’s assassin.

It has been 3 years since he joined the team. And Hongjoong didn’t lie when he told him he would like it here. They made him felt like he was home. Yeosang definitely wasn’t very friendly at first but he is now one of the closest friend he have, while Yunho and Mingi are his go-to-people whenever he’s bored. San found out that the deep voiced guy was an act and he’s just a ball of sunshine. Seonghwa is the gentle one out of all – even though he nags a lot about cleaning up. Jongho and Hongjoong was almost never home because of their busy schedules but it’s understandable.

Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang will join him whenever he got a job as his backup; just in case shit happens. And if he’s fast enough and get to finish his job early, they would go to a night club just to hook up with some strangers for relieve.

And boy, of course that is San’s favourite part of the day.

San traced his hand down Hyunsuk’s thigh. A delightful mewl met his ears while traced his hand along his thighs. “San,” Hyunsuk said. “Please..”

“Please what?” San said, smirking. He licked his chapped lips and plant soft kisses along the man’s neck. Hyunsuk’s body begins to tense as he cried out, whining as a respond to his question. San brought him to the back room, savouring his plaything for the night.

Well, the fun didn’t last long indeed. Upon hearing the loud bang – Yeosang alerted Yunho and Mingi who were gulping down their drinks. “Did you guys hear that? Something's not right,”

The two of them shared a knowing glance among each other. Yunho gave Mingi a nod before taking off along with Yeosang, leaving Mingi on the street to prepare for any incoming ambush just in case.

San was trying his best to hold the man down. His weapon was nowhere near him at the moment. **Fucking hell**. How is he supposed to know there are people coming after him; that they even go to the extent of following him to a club and even fucking one of them.

“Is it one of your kink? Having me fucking you first before killing me?” San gritted his teeth as he pinned Hyunsuk down, eyes glaring down at the man under him.

“Can’t resist you, San. You’re a good fuck. Worth the shot.” He smirked as he thrashes his body around, trying to get San off of him but to no avail as San is stronger than him.

“Thanks. But you failed to shoot me dead when you had the chance to. Pathetic.” The door barges open, revealing Yeosang and Yunho at the door. They entered the room and San rises up from his position while Yunho presses his hard boot on Hyunsuk’s stomach, preventing him from moving.

“This motherfucker works for Suran, the one we killed before.” San spat before grabbing Hyunsuk’s arm, revealing his tattoo which he had hidden from San since earlier during their heated session. He should've sense something was wrong when Hyunsuk refuse to take his shirt off.

Yunho kicked Hyunsuk’s rib before taking a fistful of his hair and drags him up, forcing him to get up on his feet. Yeosang ushered the both of them out of the room and San follows them quietly from behind. If only San didn’t notice something was off just now about the latter, he wouldn’t have survive. The gun was aimed directly on his forehead, Hyunsuk clearly have him wrapped around his fingers just now. But San is not that dumb to be staying still and taking the bullet.

He trained for years to become a skilled assassin not to be taken down by one man he just fucked. Of course, San was faster. He ducked his head and grabbed Hyunsuk’s hand, slamming the gun he was holding into his face before tackling him to the ground – accidentally making him pull the trigger. That was when Yeosang had heard the loud bang.

Yunho tossed Hyunsuk to the ground, dusting his hands off right after. Mingi takes the cue and hold Hyunsuk by his arms before motioning Yeosang to do the same. Hyunsuk was forced into his knees, San looking down at him and a playful smile is visible on his lips.

“You’re brave, I’ll give you an A for the effort.” San traces the gun on Hyunsuk’s jaw before continuing. “But not good enough to kill me.” He stood with his back straight and stared into those cold, dark eyes and pressed the gun against Hyunsuk’s neck.

Hyunsuk was a bit startled, he felt the cold touch of the gun as it move from his neck, up to his jaw. He moved his head as San ran the weapon back down. The feel of the metal and the deadly man behind it causes his breath to hitch. “See you in hell.” That was San’s last word before he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out, loud and clear, and Hyunsuk’s shirt began to stain red.

That’s when he heard a muffled ruffling sound from behind. That was the first time San laid his eyes on him – Jung Wooyoung.

"I'll have him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!!!! an update!! from me.  
> i'm so sorry it took so long for me to finally update.  
> i hope this chapter is good enough ;A;


	3. Jung Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since it’s your first day I won’t overwhelm you. Go to bed, we can talk tomorrow.” San spoke up later when the room has fallen silent. Way too quiet to his liking.
> 
> “First day of what, you freak?”
> 
> “A pretty face with a foul mouth. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” San shrugged his shoulder as he pushes Wooyoung onto the bed.

Wooyoung did not expect any of this to happen. All he was supposed to do was get to the café and meet up with Yeonjun, finish up the rest of his assignments and go back home for a good night sleep. Or better yet, forget everything that had just happened between him and his father.

Things are not going according to plan and it irks Wooyoung to the core. Now he's extra more pissed as he is now being pushed forward while two men having their guns aimed at him just in case he decided to do anything funny. He gritted his teeth as he walks along the hallway with the man who he now recognised as San, leading in the front.

“You guys are back!” An unfamiliar voice rang through Wooyoung's ear which made him raise his face up to take a look at the sound of the voice. He saw a red-haired man is making his way towards them.

“Hello, new face.” He spoke up once he stood right next to San. San turned around to face Wooyoung and a smirk is visible on his face.

“He happened to be around during the situation.” San motioned for the other two guys to drop their guns. Wooyoung let out a breathe of relief he didn't know he was holding, slightly feeling a little bit better with less threat behind him.

“So.. instead of killing him, you brought him back?” Hongjoong cocked his eyebrows and smiles knowingly before patting San's back, nodding in understatement.

“Yunho, you know what to do.” San threw Yunho a look and he just simply nodded.

“Mingi, Yeosang. We gotta stay up late and help Joong hyung. Let's get going.”

With that, the four of them started walking away from the scene, leaving Wooyoung confused with the whole thing. He was brought back to Earth when Yunho touched his shoulder. Immediately, he reacted to the touch and flinched away from him, backing up.

“Let me go.” Wooyoung tried to sound calm as he muttered out those words, although he felt a little terrified because this man is taller than him.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, darling.”

“I promise I will keep my mouth shut and not say a thing!”

“That's what they all say.” Yunho chuckled darkly as he approached Wooyoung. This made him see red. Without thinking of the future consequences, he bolted away, running as fast as he can.

He knew he was fucked when he keeps on coming back into the same room as before with Yunho trailing behind him. Imagine a giant guy running after you? He’s scared to death at the moment. He gotta yeet out of here, fast.

Wooyoung grabbed anything in sight and throw it into the floor just to slow down the male’s pace before running straight up to upstairs and entered the first room he saw, quickly shutting the door behind him and went to hide himself. The room was dark, he didn't even bother to at least turn the lights on. He just wanted to hide as of now, definitely didn’t notice the figure that slipped right inside the room before he close the door.

"Where do you think you're going?”

Wooyoung was grabbed by his arm and it wasn't long before he let out a small groan as his back collided with the hard wall behind him. San now have him pinned to the wall, a small smirk is planted on his face. Wooyoung feel the sudden need to wipe it off of him and that’s what he did.

Sneakily, he shoved himself against the man’s body, sending him backward, enough for him to slip away from the position he was trapped in before and reach for the door, only for the door to be slammed on his face first as Yunho opened the door at the same time as him. He fell on his butt and immediately grabbed his face to sooth the stinging pain, hissing slightly when his hair was gripped by San.

“Yunho, I’ll take him to my room on my own. Sorry for troubling you,” San gritted his teeth as he spoke up, jerking Wooyoung’s head back and tightening the grip on his hair. Yunho nodded his head and left the two alone.

“Don’t touch me, you fucker. Let me go!” Wooyoung struggled to get up on his knees, hands gripping San’s arm in attempt to make him release his hair.

“Don't get mouthy with me, babyboy.”

The nickname sends chill down his spine. No one have ever called him that. Not even his ex, or his last hook-up from three months ago.

As for San, he definitely like his current plaything, a little bit too much. After all, he loves it when they misbehave. It makes him want to put Wooyoung into his place, making him submit to him. He’d ruin everyone for him. But that will have to wait.

San pulled Wooyoung onto his feet by his hair, eliciting a loud yelp from the other but that didn’t stop him from being harsh. He tugs on his hair and pulled him along with him, making their ways to San’s room; well soon to be their room.

Wooyoung was tossed inside the room once they reached the said destination, almost stumbling. He rubs his head and glares at San. He felt like his hair was about to rip just from him gripping on it. This made San chuckled at the latter.

“Since it’s your first day I won’t overwhelm you. Go to bed, we can talk tomorrow.” San spoke up later when the room has fallen silent. Way too quiet to his liking.

“First day of what, you freak?”

“A pretty face with a foul mouth. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” San shrugged his shoulder as he pushes Wooyoung onto the bed and walks away further from him.

“And, make sure you address me as ‘Sir’ from now on.” San threaten, eyes piercing through Wooyoung’s.

Of course, Wooyoung wasn’t having it. “You wish.”

He grabbed San’s shirt and yanked him down to the floor with a loud thud. Wooyoung saw this opportunity and took it. He swung his hand down, hard, on the side of San’s cheek with a loud smack. He practically smirked at the fact that he at least had punched this man once.

San was glaring up at him, rolling his tongue out to lick the blood before wiping it with the back of his hand. A visible cut can be seen at the corner of his mouth. San didn’t expect him to do that, let alone jump on top of him and throw a punch. San can feel his anger boiling inside him.

“You’re a bitch, do you know that?” San was quick to flip their positions over, catching Wooyoung off guard. He winced slightly once his back collided with the hard floor but that didn’t matter as of now. San was on top of him and he leaned in, way too close that Wooyoung could feel his hot breathe ghosting over his skin. “You need to be put in your place.”

“Where the fuck would that place be, freak?”

“On your knees, choking on my dick just to get that pretty mouth of yours to shut up.”

Wooyoung couldn’t think straight. His brain is now stuck in a continuous circle. He didn’t have any witty comebacks for this kind of comment. San smirked at the way Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak but closed it when nothing comes out.

“Cat got your tongue?” San leaned in more closer, leaving no space between him and Wooyoung as his lips hovers of Wooyoung’s.

Wooyoung somehow felt so vulnerable being left alone with San. It terrifies him.

“Choi San owns you. You are San’s toy.” He glares at Wooyoung before standing up, walking out of the room, leaving Wooyoung alone. He's gonna have his hands full with this one.

Once San had left the room, Wooyoung sprung to his feet and clutched his chest and takes a deep breathe. Now that San is gone, Wooyoung found himself breathing normally again unlike when he’s around.

He began looking around the room to find anything that can help him escape from this place but soon he grew exhausted and gave up – taking one of San’s advice as of now which is to go to sleep. The bed is king sized and purple in colour, it’s very comfortable than Wooyoung’s own bed at home. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. Maybe this is just a dream, he’ll wake up again tomorrow with his father in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! because it took me at least a month to finally update. i'm so sorry for the wait.  
> once again,, i hope this chapter is good enough.. T__T  
> anw,, possible smut coming soon? > <


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who owns you?”
> 
> “.. Choi San..”
> 
> “What are you?”
> 
> “.. San's.. toy..” San is now smirking in victory at this.

San eyed the backpack that is hung on the chair. He noticed that the bag belongs to Wooyoung since he saw him wearing that backpack on that night. With light steps, he walked towards it and grabbed the bag, opening it to take a look at the things inside. A laptop, some notes, lots of pen and of course, his phone.

He drew the phone out of the bag.

_32 missed call from Choi Yeonjun  
17 missed call from Dad  
2 new messages_

San clicked his tongue as he swiped the phone open, reading through his newly received messages and also messages from the night before.

**Choi Yeonjun  
** Where are you, Woo?  
You're 20 mins late  
Are you ditching me?!  
ISTG I don't want to work on the assignments alone  
Why aren't you answering your phone, dumbass?  
I'm going back home now. You better have good reason for not showing up tonight you, lil shit  
Woo? Where the hell are you?

**Dad  
** Wooyoung, it's almost midnight.  
Are you staying at Yeonjun's?  
I guess you're still mad at me. I'll see you tomorrow then  
Are you not coming home today again, Wooyoung?  
I thought you went out to see Yeonjun last night?  
Where are you? Come home right this instant.

San scoffed at the amount of texts and calls this boy received in just one night of his disappearance. And he want no trouble, of course. He threw the phone towards Jongho who was watching him in silence the whole time. “Destroy the damn phone.”

He then made his way towards his room. His footsteps getting louder and louder as he reached the door, turning the doorknob and opening the door, revealing an irritated Wooyoung staring right back at him. San lets out a huff as he enters the room and glance at Wooyoung.

“You're awake.” He was met with silence, no sign of respond from the latter who was busy glaring at him. He chuckled to himself.

“If you're well behaved I might let you have breakfast.” He spoke up, cocking his eyebrows at the latter. Wooyoung gritted his teeth upon hearing the words. What does he think he is?

“You must be delusional if you expect me to fucking listen to any of your shit.”

“As expected..” San tilted his head and smirks at Wooyoung, sending chill down his spine once again. There he go again. That sinful look of his. Wooyoung's heart began racing once the said man advanced towards him and grab ahold of his jaw roughly, forcefully pushing him down onto his knees. His head was jerked forward to look up at San, he winced at the position he was currently in.

It wasn't comfortable at all, and humiliating even. Why is he even on his knees, too scared to fight back?

“This is how you will be presenting yourself to me after this. On your knees, eyes on me.” His deep voice makes Wooyoung trembles, as if he's warning him not to test his patience no more.

And Wooyoung is the type to play with fire anyway. It was San's decision to bring him here, he's gonna make him regret having him here. Even if he's getting killed for misbehaving. Submitting to someone is just a big no to him. He wouldn't go that low for someone.

Leaving his fears behind, he yanked San's hand away from his jaw and headbutted San in the face, which resulting in San bruising the corner of his lips, thanks to his powerful headbutt.

“You will never learn do you?” San licked his slightly bleeding lip and gripped Wooyoung's hair in his hand, dragging him out of his room. San threw Wooyoung inside once they reached another room, smaller than San's — before Wooyoung can even process anything, he was forced into a chair and on soon realised that he have been strapped down. He tried to wiggle free but to no avail.

“This will help you learn better, babyboy.”

“You're sick in the head. Fuck yo-” Wooyoung was given no chance to finish his sentence as he felt an electric shock runs through him, shutting him up completely.

It hurts like hell. He twitched and squirmed in his bindings, shaking his head around before the shocks died down. He panted heavily, still thrashing around.

San chuckles at his attempt to escape from the straps. “Let's try again, Woobaby. How do you present yourself to me?”

“None..” He managed to mutter out.

San shook his head, “wrong answer.”

Wooyoung shook his head whimpering and jerked a bit when the electricity starts up again. He lets out a grunt and squirmed in the chair, trying to move away but without any way to support himself.

“How do you present yourself to me, Woo?”

Wooyoung's head falling limp as he speaks up. “... on my knees.. eyes on you..”

San smiled at his answer, nodding his head and hums in satisfaction as he moves closer to Wooyoung and lift his head using his index finger.

“Who owns you?”

“.. Choi San..”

“What are you?”

“.. San's.. toy..” San is now smirking in victory at this.

“P- please, make it stop.” Wooyoung pleads, his eyes not leaving San. San can see tears in his eyes, but not enough to soften his heart. He merely just pat the latter's cheeks before turning down the electricity level lesser than before.

“I will stop it when you're ready to be my good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter because i felt bad for not updating almost a month ;A;

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's my first work ever in ao3 owo  
> please guide me since im still dumb :((  
> and i hope this first chapter is enough to capture your attention to continue reading!


End file.
